


Voldemort's Downfall

by ArtemisLiCa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLiCa/pseuds/ArtemisLiCa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry defeats Voldemort with the power that the Dark Lord knows not! (Warning: Crack!fic drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voldemort's Downfall

Harry stood in the clearing surrounded by Death Eaters. He was all alone except for his enemies and Voldemort was sneering and boasting about how he was going to torture and kill Harry and then dismember him and send a piece of him to each of his friends in order to prove he was no match for the great Dark Lord!

“You’ll never win, Snake-Face! Do you know the prophecy?!” Harry yelled, tired of the sound of the annoying half-hissing, half-talking.

The man’s voice was extremely annoying and he thought it might be the worse punishment the Death Eaters could face for joining the Dark Lord: listening to his voice for hours on end as he ranted about his own greatness. Maybe they could make a recording of it and play it constantly in Azkaban. But no. Hermione would probably object that that would be cruel.

“You think you will defeat me, Potter?” Voldemort asked and then laughed. “And how do you intend to do that? You are all alone and without your wand, boy!”

“I will defeat you with the power that the Dark Lord knows not!” Harry reached into the bag he wore and pulled something out. “Behold! The Fluffy Evil Creature of Doom!” Harry shouted in an ominous tone.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters took one look at the cute little fluffy white bunny and began to laugh hysterically. Voldemort was wheezing rather grotesquely when he said, “A bunny rabbit? You think you are going to defeat me with a cute little _bunny rabbit_?!” He bent in half, holding his stomach as he laughed at the foolish boy.

Harry smiled an evil grin that went unnoticed by the amused crowd and he tossed the bunny at Voldemort. Soon the sound of laughter had turned into piercing screams of fear and pain. There was running and screaming and spells flying every which way.

By the time the Order members arrived a couple hours later, all that was left of the once mighty Dark Lord and his terrifying dark army was bones and splashes of blood. In the center of the clearing stood Harry, holding a cute little white bunny, petting and cooing to it.


End file.
